


Heart of the Many

by 1000014



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000014/pseuds/1000014
Summary: Just an idea from playing the Mark of the Assassin add-on. I really wanted to add a bit at the end where they get lost looking for Hawke but I couldn't remember the dialogue off the top of my head!





	Heart of the Many

"Ugh."

The sight of the elf's nose scrunched up, causing Hawke to laugh nervously.

"Don't try to kill each other. We will infiltrate the party," Tallis nodded, agreeing, "and you two go find an alternate route in."

Anders gave a slight wave goodbye as Hawke and Tallis strode towards the grand house.

Fenris turned to look at the mage. He was twirling one of the feathers that Hawke had found in the bright sun shining over the Vimmark mountain range.

"They'll find out sooner or later, you know." Anders quipped, still looking at the feather.

Fenris' face softened, slightly. "Come on, lets go be inconspicuous."

As the elf slithered past, a hand caught his arm, his body pulled gracefully into a kiss, his hands became taught in the feathers of the pauldrons, a tiny voice escaping briefly to say no one could see them.

Fenris relaxed into the kiss, able to enjoy their privacy.

The slight taste of lyrium coated the mage's lips as he pulled away, his tongue running over the lower one, looking at the emerald eyes of his lover.

"When you said let's go be inconspicuous..."

The elf raised an eyebrow.

"We are out here, trying to help Hawke, find the... 'Heart of the Many' or whatever it was, we've fought wyverns, stepped in god knows what; now he's gone off to drink champagne and mingle with high society, and you're suggesting we go get somewhere private, and get close?"

A silence passed briefly over.

"You have a point."

Anders shrugged slightly, his mouth hiding laughter.

"Hawke's out enjoying himself and we got called servants. Fine, you win"

Anders kept his silence, just a smug smile appearing on his face, as he jolted his head as to make the elf follow.

"I've escaped enough circles and been underground enough times to know exactly where we can do it in peace."

"And here was me, thinking you'd wish to rebelliously fuck me in front of the chateau gates.." As he spoke, they reached the side of a building, Fenris deliberately huffing.

"You're the one who's still putting up the 'I hate mages' face."

Anders found an unlocked door leading down into a basement.

"I DO hate mages. Just... I can handle a couple I suppose."

Another silence passed.

"Also you are very talented with your mouth when you're not speaking."

Anders silently accepted that compliment, smiling to himself.

"Is this dark, dingy, and just like your clinic enough for you?"

"You tell me, you're the one who lives in your wine cellar most of the time."

Against Fenris' protests, Anders lit a fire in his hand, just for a little light.

It was an old storeroom, perhaps, still with a small table, couple of bottles of wine left from whenever it was last used, still dusty. A door that looked like it hadn't been used in a while lined the back wall.

"I guess that might be our entry into Chateau Haine."

"Venedhis to that. This is a decent wine..."

Fenris upon saying this had already uncorked, swigged, and savoured the taste on his tongue.

"So... can I light a candle now or do I have to keep my hand alight?'

The elf waved his hand, dismissively, but it was aimed at the magic itself, not the caster.

Old candles sat on the table, but with enough wick to get a light. Anders shook his hands.

Fenris held out the bottle, wiggling it at the mage. He grabbed at the bottle, taking a big sip, quickly, to pass it back to 'wino grabby hands'.

Anders sat down on one of the chairs. He wondered how much time they'd have before having to go and deal with whatever situation Hawke had gotten into. He started wondering a lot of things. Lost in his mind a little, he didn't hear the clank of armour dropping to the floor.

The elf wasn't graceful in his undressing. But he did almost glide silently across the floor, two white lined arms wrapping around the mage's shoulders.

"Tell me, again Anders, why do we do this?"

"Because you think I'm wonderfully charming and handsome, even for a mage."

Fenris sighed, not an unhappy sigh, but tinged with frustration.

He moved round, sitting on Anders lap facing him. He purposely slid himself up, so he could feel the mage's reaction.

"Won't you show me some of that Grey Warden stamina, then?"

"Oho, playing that are we now?"

Fenris clenched his thighs together a little, teasing at Anders. "I could break you easily, mage."

"I'd love that."

Their flirting was an odd mix of petty squabbles, threats of violence (sometimes not threats) and a strange amount of after sex cuddling (Fenris very often would wake up nuzzled in Anders's neck, get confused for a couple of seconds, realise that this was 'his' mage, and settle back down. He said if Anders ever told anyone he would make him a eunuch).

By this point Anders, semi hard from the lithe elf grinding on his lap, had a terrible grin on his face. Any threat of his mind going into deep think mode, or listening to Justice's pleas of "what about our goal" were gone as Fenris shoved his tongue down the mage's throat.

That taste again, now tinted with wine.

The kiss was angrier than before, Fenris very easily overpowering Anders control of the situation. Fenris could feel that 'control' under his lap, and couldn't help but smile slightly. He stood up, temporarily, barking orders.

"Take it out. And grease spell."

Anders didn't hesitate. He fumbled with his coat and trousers to release the now building pressure in his clothes, watching how easily Fenris pulled down his leggings.

Even how he did that was sexy. _Maker help me_ , thought Anders. The blasted elf was so stunning, and all their companions flashed in his mind. And it was him the elf had decided he wanted. Apostate, abomination, sometimes pain in the arse, but it was him. He wondered if it was his manifesto's doing, or one of their friends, but he couldn't understand how or why he'd gotten this lucky. Over the years they had gotten to know each other yes, and Anders had been quick to help slaves, injured, the innocent, but the elf seemed so set in his ways.

His thoughts quickly changed as he watched the curve of that elven ass lower down and envelop his dick in one go.

Fenris feet softly landed either side of the chair, now completely impaled to the mage, his muscles tensing, causing Anders to grab at his waist.

"Ohh maker..." Anders trailed off, as Fenris started to move himself up and down on the mage's erection.

The tongue once again penetrated the mage's mouth, and he started pushing back into Fenris, as far as this position could allow.

Small breaths escaped both men's mouths between slightly parted lips, as Anders grip tightened on the elf's stomach.

He could see now that Fenris was also erect, his hand sliding down the hip to grab it, causing Fenris to clench on the mage. Anders jolted but his hand continued the rhythm.

Breaths became short pants, violently kissing at each other's faces in bursts, only stopping to breathe again.

The elf came first, Anders desperately trying to cup most of what escaped, realising he had not taken anything off, leaving Fenris chuckling. He wiggled his hips, Fenris' laughter turning to a moan as his insides were filled with everything the mage had to give.

"Fine! I'll never laugh again," he protested.

Anders threw him a smug smile and breathed out heavily.

How had this started happening? How did he get so lucky? He looked at Fenris straight in the eyes. No hate, no hate at all.

"So, I suppose we should go and find Hawke, right?"

The elf was dry in response. "Well yes, that was the plan. But one question, can I unmount you now?"


End file.
